Some Things Don't Change Or Do They?
by Artemisgodess
Summary: First fic, be nice. Hermione, Draco (and the gang) are back for their last year in Hogwarts and ther are sparks between them..will they resist?
1. At The Burrow

Hermione woke up early and the first thing she saw was the kind face of Ms. Weasley. Today she was boarding the Hogwarts Express back to her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had spent the last week of vacation in The Burrow, and it looked quite different now.Mr.Weasley was made Minister of Magic and , of course, was now a very wealthy man. No need to mention how proud Ron was of this.  
  
Getting up she started to get dressed while Ginny brushed her teeth (each room of the house had its own bathroom). She admired herself inh the mirror,she was almost seventeen and it fit her well. She had grown up a little though she was still short. She had a slim body with curves in the right places, and although her hair was still bushy,it was no longer frizzy, and it fell in curls untill the middle of her back.ginny had convinced her into wearing just a little make-up and she now looked positively beautiful.  
  
As Hermione entered the bathroom she greeted Ginny with a yawned 'good morning'. Ginny was quite pretty herself. Her fiery red hair fell to her waist and , though she was only a little taler than Hermione, her body was very voluptous. No wonder almost every boy in hogwats noticed her.  
  
As they made their way to the kitchen, they bumped on the sleeping forms of Harry and Ron. Of course they had also grown up, and both were quite attractive.  
  
Ron was taller than ever and his dark blue eyes contrasted in a sexy way with the remaining of his freckles. His body was muscular from his position of beater in the Quidditch team.  
  
Harry was also muscular from the years of Quidditch practice and almost as tall as Ron. His hair was as untidy as ever but it looked sexy along with his no longer boyish face. His bright green eyes were no longer hid behind glasses as he finally got contacts and they shone freely. And surely enough his trademark scar crossed his forehead but it no longer bothered him.  
  
The War had exploded in their fifth year, and darkness fell upon them all as Voldemort, regained great power. But the ones against him stood together and they won. Voldemort was destroyed for good, and many of his followers were punished either with Askaban or with The Kiss. Threa are still discussions about wich one was worst.Nott, Crabbe, Avery, Pettigrew, Macnair,and most surprisingly Malfoy and Fudge were a few of the Death Eaters punished. But most surprising of all wer the ones who , taken for Death Eaters from the beginning, turned out to fight for the Light Side. Among them was Draco Malfoy, who turned in his own Father to Dumbledore. As the war ended in their sixth year, Malfoy, Snape and of course Harry were highly awarded and Mr.Weasley was elected Minister of Magic.  
  
But now, peace was restored, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, ate their breakfast happily. Suddenly, Ms Weasley voice echoed all the way from the garage telling them to hurry as Fred and George ( who had opened their joke shop, and were too making lots of money) had arrived to take them to the station.  
  
They pulled over in front of King's Cross Station, said quick good-byes to Fred and George and crossed the barrier to took them inseide the magical world.another exciting year at Hogwarts was about to start. 


	2. Last Trip Back

A/N: Hey Guyz!! I was so eager to publish my first chapter, that i forgot the disclaimer and all. It's my first fanfic so i'd like to know what u guyz think, review always, ok? Thanks to: nadz : Thanks for the opinion, keep reviewing! One Innocent Angel: i'll Probably make them HB/ HG, but i don't know yet, any ideas u ight have send them to me. Kinky Girl:The 'scenes' might take a while as I'm a beginner, but we will have them..  
  
Disclaimer : yes!!!, I own them all!! Father Christmas gave them to me last Easter!! Rally if I owned Harry Potter and its haracters do you really think I'd be putting my stories here or would be making maney like JKR?? Yeah that's what I thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************* They took the compartment that had been 'theirs' for seven years now. They chatted a lot as if it had been ages since they last saw each other, though they had spentthe last week together. Ginny came in at the begining of the trip and sat beside Hermione.  
  
Hermione was very happyto have a girl-friend. She absolutely loved Harry and Ron but there were just some things that she couldn't share with them. Ginny felt thrilled also. Hermione was such a perfect friend! A little bossy, yes but she always meant well. She was still madly in love with Harry but she had learned quite well how to be friends with him without blushing or squealing out of the room.  
  
Herry and Ron talked hapily about Quidditch while watching the girls , whispering and giggling. Contrary to popular belief, Ron was not in love with Hermione. He had a major crush on her until fourth year and that was no secret to anybody. But as he grew up and started to know other girls he realized that he actually loved her more as a sister and friend than anything else. But Harry hadn't been looking at Hermione at all. He was actually taking Ginny in, realising how beautiful she had became over the years. It took him a while to forget about Cho but it was no big deal. He had been observing Ginny for a year now but she looked like had overcame his crush on him completely so he never attempted any move towards her.  
  
Around lunchtime the compartment door slid open but to their misfortune it wasn't the lady from the food cart that came in. It was Malfoy.  
  
Though he proved to be siding with Dumbledore he still hated Potter and his goody-goody friends with all his heart. Also it was now like a ritual. He would always come in their compartment in their trip back to Hogwarts to tease them. And who did he think he was to break such strong tradition?  
  
"Malfoy, old 'friend'!!! I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long!!" Harry exclaimed sarcactically.  
  
Mlafoy smirked and aswered in the same sacastic tone while he aknowledged each of them. "Hello there! Scarhead, Weasel, Lady Weasel, Gran-" But them he looked at her and stopped. She was looking right into his eyes, but he was taking her in. 'God she's beautiful' ' Hello, Draco, this is Granger there' a voice in the back of his mind suddenly shrieked. While he battled with himself he looked up in her eyes again. She just stared at him challengely.Suddenly they were both shook awake.  
  
"So Malfoy, how's your pathetic life going? Still acting as a little cocky bastard?" Everybody looked at Ginny, startled. They had never seen her speak like that to anyone.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
After recovering from the initial shock, Malfoy answered back, his trademark smirk acroos his pale face. "Not as pathetic as yours, thank Merlin! And you should watch you mouth Weasley! Talking about bastards when you're a bitch yourself!"  
  
An explosion of voices echoed in the compartment.Ron and harry rose to their feet and started yelling things at Malfoy. Malfoy yelled back and in a second everything was confusion.  
  
Hermione tuned the agument out. She was tired if these pickings. They were so predictable! Almost arranged! Her eyes drifted to Malfoy. How could someone change so much! He was now as tall as Harry and had developed a muscular body from years of Quidditch. His skin was still pale and flawless and his stormy grey-blue eyes were now some times partly hid by loose strands of white-blond hair the wasn't gelled back anymore. In short, he was a heavenly sight. Hermione sighed.' Boy, he is a tease. . . ' Then she mentally slapped herself. How could she think that way about that prick. 'Oh, drop it' The voice in her head drawled.'What's the point denying you enjoy the vision?'  
  
" I don't enjoy the vision!!" Hermione suddenly shouted making the arguing die away. Everybody looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Thank Gawd!" She said quickly, throwing her arms above her head. " I thought I was gonna go go crazy with all that noise. Well, if you'll excuse me I am going to change, we'll be arriving in fifteen minutes." She quickly grabbed her things and left the compartment leaving trhee very shocked friends and a gaping enemy behind.  
  
************************************************##################********** ***********************  
  
A/N : So what do you guys think??? It's a bit longer than the previous one and I think tey will get longer each chapter... Any suggestions, my mind is open, flames are also welcome and of course REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
